The Imprint
by GreyStorm35
Summary: Jacob told Emmett he imprinted on him. Emmett laughed and scoffed at this. It hurt Jake so much he ran away, disappeared. Now years later he is going to change things between them but the world is different, a change has begun no saw coming.
1. Prelude

**A/N: I wrote this chapter first however in my excitement I forgot to post it before chapter one. This chapter will lay the ground work for my madness that I am wrecking on the Twilight world. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's subsidiaries.**

**Please take the time to give a review I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, complaints, suggestions, or if you just want to say hi that would be nice too. Let us all take the time to say something nice to someone no matter who they are or where they come from, the color of their skin, national origin, language, etc. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Prelude of 2004<strong>

It's 2004, Prato d'Era Italy…Somewhere north of Volterra…a woman panting hoarsely as she hastens down a stark and narrow corridor, as she walks her stiletto heels echoing off the walls. Clutched tightly in her arms, firmly pressing it against her chest is something of great importance.

After walking some distance she reaches a steel door her actions give her pause, she takes a breath releasing it calmly into the air. In front of her is a keypad and after entering a series of nine digit numbers the door unlocks.

She swings it open then heads down the corridor; this one is dimly light by florescent lighting. Upon reaching a set of double doors at the end of the hall, she stops, calming her nerves. She is over flowing with excitement; she exhales, and then pushes through the doors.

She doesn't notice the stranger leaving as he passes her on his way out the door, the tall black haired man with red eyes and chalky skin. He stares briefly at her before passing through the double doors without a word.

Stationed at a lab table staring into a microscope sits a man, pale in completion also with dark hair however his eyes are amber in color. He writes as he looks into the object studying the subject contained therein.

"Doctor," she says with whisper.

"Yes, Genevieve" he said calmly.

"The results of our testing," she says handing over a file.

He flips through the pages, scanning the data, frantically glancing over the pages. He finishes jolting his heard around to face her.

"How is the patient?" he said excitedly.

"Fine, she is doing well. However Claus would like to keep her a while for observation."

"Release her," he said scanning over the pages again.

"But Doctor what about the side effects," she with caution in her voice.

"She volunteered for this and besides we've been doing this for months without any sign of side effects."

She stares at him, releasing a sigh, "Fine, but I must know what your next move is?"

He looks at her, his amber eyes a glow with exhilaration, "We will taint their food source as planned. Phase one will begin in Volterra immediately."

"What about them?" she grimly, she turns her head looking out a window.

"He will watch them for us," he said following her gaze.

"Are you sure he won't betray us to them?"

His eyes roam the pages again, grinning calmly over what he sees. "He wants this as much as we do if not more," as he speaks his works give him pause, "This is what we've worked so hard for all these years and finally it is here."

Genevieve draws herself close to the doctor nuzzling his nose. She flings her arms around him trying to comfort him. He whispers to her softly, "I will get back what I lost." His eyes look upon her warmly, carefully he caress her skin along her neck in between his kisses.

After a while, he pulls away holding his hand to her cheek lightly caressing it, she stares at him with affection brimming in her gaze. Her hand bracing his, she kisses it. They stare at each other for what seemed liked hours.

"Well then doctor we should get to work…."


	2. Chapter 1 Home Coming

Coming Home

Chapter 1

It'd been years since that night, years hiding from what happen. Jacob Black rummaged through the memories. The reasons why he never came back to Forks weighted on him. Telling someone you imprinted on them, that the imprint is a way you find the "one" can be a bit much to handle. Emmett Cullen had that experience when Jacob made it known he imprint on him, that Emmett is the "one" he is supposed to be with for life. Emmett freaked finding it impossible that true love can be in an imprint.

Emmett saw this as a problem, he's a vampire, Jake is a werewolf the two species rarely have contact with each other, except in conflict. Therefore, the imprint on him didn't make any sense. Emmett scoffed at the idea, mocking that he was the soul mate of wolf.

Rejecting Jacob's imprint sent the young wolf running, literally out the door, he never stopped. Jake fled, everyone looked for him his pack searched for days, searching most of Washington State; they even went pass the state border into Canada looking for him. Jake was gone.

Until recently, when he'd heard his best friend got married to his worst enemy and had a baby. He reflects on the past as they mingle with images of the present. He tosses a few things into his truck, as he looks around his home town of Forks. There are subtleties around him, he sees the change all over town, and he can feel.

Then suddenly a ghostly voice calls to him, "Jacob…Jacob Black."

Anxious about turning around he ignores it, until the soft voice calls again, "Jacob… it's me Bella…Jacob" she insists, he turns to look pretending to be surprised, "Bella…Bella Swan," shakes his head forgetting she is a Cullen now, "I mean Cullen, Bella Cullen."

She rushes to hug him, squeezing him in her embrace. He recoils studying her carefully, as he takes in the sight of her, noticing her eyes, hair and smell.

It's a clear day in Forks, the sun brightly shinning it's warm rays over the town. Bella is dressed for the occasion, a fact Jake adds to his growing suspicions.

She interrupts his thoughts, "Where have you been?" she says excitedly, "Everyone looked for you; it was like you disappeared or something what happen?" pulling back a lock of hair from her face she loops it behind her ears.

"I ran," he mumbles.

"Yeah I get that part, where, why?" demanding answer.

His eyes roam, boring over everything. His mind working to remember everything that's happen since he left.

Exhaling Jake rests his eyes on Bella, "Alaska," he said whispering.

"You went to Alaska?" she answered, "No way," from her excitement her pitchy voice chiming her surprise.

Shrugging from it, he remembers how he has always managed to surprise her somehow, and this time is no different.

"Why would you go to Alaska?" she asked.

He simper's, as she stares at him again. "It seemed like a good idea at the time and I figured that no one would look for me there," he said brewing a smile.

They take another moment studying each other, something about her screams unusual he cannot put a finger on it. Her coffee colored eyes scan over him; Jake feels their intensity and squirms under her gaze.

"That's where you've been all this time…Alaska?" she bawled through a loud laugh. Oddly, it attracts the attention of several people as the pass by.

"That is not the only place I've been," he says, "but that really doesn't matter now. Actually, it is about the imprint, it's about me and Emmett. I know he may not like the idea but I can convince him how great it will be."

"Wow Jake," she says, "Looks like you thought this thing through."

"Something to that effect," he says thoughtfully.

"But there is one problem," she said coyly "What if your plan doesn't work are you going to run again?" she said teasing him.

"No, not this time besides I know it'll work," he promised.

"But how can you be sure it will? I mean it's been years Jake," she said doubtfully, "how do you know you have not lost the imprint?" she concluded.

"Bella…" Jake exclaimed, "I haven't lost the imprint on him. I still think about him whenever his name comes up or whenever I see something that reminds me of him like a bear."

He huffs his chest heaving from the ache of memories, which is driving him over the edge.

"Why are you saying this? We are supposed to be friends?" his eyes narrow gesturing a hand between them, "We should have each other's backs. Have you changed that much since being bitten?"

"Of course we're friends; I just want to make sure that you aren't going to run away again," she said smiling playfully.

He sighs, feeling relaxed under her light-hearted nature.

"Look," he said with a straight face, "don't tell him I'm here ok. I need some time to get a few things taken care of."

She rolls her eyes, "Jake why can't you too talk what is so difficult about that?"

"Bella it's not that simple," after loading everything up he slams the truck tailgate, "its' been years, I don't know how he's going to react to seeing me," he unfurrows his brow, "No I need to take this slow, just promise me you won't tell him I'm here."

She shrugs, "Ok Jake fine I won't say anything."

He motions, heading up to the front of the truck. Opening the driver side door she cocks her head her thoughts giving her pause, "Where are you staying anyway?"

"My old place, I had a friend help dad out while I was away."

"What friend?" she said with interest.

"Just a friend, no one special," he said glaring at her.

"Ok Jake keep your secret then, maybe you should have that friend help you instead of me."

"Oh c'mon Bell's don't be like that I need you to keep this quit, please don't be jealous" he grabs her by the hand swaying it from side to side an easy grin threating to appear.

I'm not jealous," she answered.

"Then what, why the sudden attitude over someone else helping me other than you," tilting his head.

"Jake all I'm saying is that if you trust me then fine, but if you don't trust me then just say so."

A huff, "Ok fine…It's Carlisle," confessing, "He's been helping out for a while now ever since I left."

"Carlisle?" she groaned "Carlisle has known all this time where you were?" she said glaring.

"Oh Bell's don't do that," he exclaimed.

"What I find it hard to believe you trust Carlisle over me…I mean it's like you said we're supposed to be friends…right!"

He winces, "I wasn't like I asked Carlisle or anything, my dad needed someone to help him out one time and Carlisle happened to be there…that's all."

There is an awkward moment between them. "So are we good?" he said smiling.

She nods.

"And you promise not to tell Emmett I'm here until I'm ready…right?"

"Yeah Jake I won't tell Emmett you're here," she grinned.

He glares; he was getting a red flag a gut feeling of trouble.


	3. Chapter 2 Grave

**Grave**

**Chapter 2**

He stares mournfully standing at the site of the grave, the resting place of his father. Why you didn't you tell me, he thought balling up a fist. You would have had help through all of it. It…damn it dad, he cries.

Ugh, he shouts in anguish, damn imprint this is all Emmett's fault. Who am I kidding this is my fault I should never have left home or Billy like that. Now dad is gone the only thing left is…

He thinks back before Billy's sickness, he could have come home then but did not. His father suffered without his son by his side. He hangs his head low in shame draped in a heavy coat of guilt over. He sighs again despairingly cursing his misfortune and the grey hazy sky that makes the mood worse.

He continues staring up at the sky; the sun fights a hopeless battle of wills against the gloom. It tries to break through the grey haze but the battle between a bright sunny day and a cloudy one is going in favor of it being a cloudy day.

"Jacob?" he hears interrupting his thoughts.

He turns, "Paul" he said surprised, his former pack mate smiles. Paul flings his arms open welcoming Jake with a big hug, "Geez man where the hell have you been?" his says holding Jake tightly, "We looked everywhere for you but could not find you or catch you scent?"

Jake smiles shyly, "Sorry man for running out like that, things were kind of messed up," he recoils from Paul forming a slight gap between their bodies. His former pack mate senses the discomfort; Paul loosens up his hold hoping it would help Jake relax. It's a tense moment for both men as Paul remembering the past and Jake concerned about the present. After a few minutes more, Paul lets Jake go and the two of them stand mere inches from one another.

"But why dude why did you leave us like that?" his said.

Jake glares at the ground shuffling his feet over wet blades of grass. His thoughts go on a rampage trying to figure out what to say to his friend and former pack mate. His heart is full of pain, and then that is when he realizes he can't escape it.

He cleared his throat, "I imprinted," he said, watching Paul's face changed suddenly as he continued, "And of course I told the person about it….they didn't like the idea of me imprinting on them at all."

"Oh" Paul gasped, "Who did you imprint on?" Jake saw the glint in his eye, his interest building rapidly as Jake hesitating to tell Paul who it was, he knew his former pack mate would not take it well.

"Look don't worry about it ok," he said, "what's going on with the pack, how is everybody?"

He tries to change the subject coaxing Paul into talking about something other than his imprint.

He shook his head frantically then glaring at Jake, "why don't you want to talk about it?" he said, "You disappear without a word or even a good bye and then show up like nothing happen…what the hell man?"

Jake moaned, running a hand through his hair. He already felt guilty for leaving his dad; he tried not thinking about how his pack might have felt. However, the pang of guilt he feels will not let him slide this time.

"Paul please…" he said, "I can't talk about it now…"

"Why not, what is the big secret!" Paul pleaded.

"It's not a secret, I just…Paul please understand I can't right now."

He shook his head unsatisfied with his friend. "Dude you owe me an explanation at least give me that."

Jake's guilt weighing heavily on him was more than he could bear. Such heartache filled him he could do nothing but give in to it, "Ok fine."

"It was Emmett." He said simply.

"Who?" Paul replied.

"Emmett" Jake exclaimed again.

"As in Cullen," Paul yelled.

"Yes Emmett Cullen" Jake answered, "and try saying that a little louder next time, I don't think they heard you over by the crypts."

"Holy shit," he said with a chuckle "dude you're kidding me right?" the news was starting to settle in, "Wow Emmett Cullen is your imprint…Did you tell him?"

"Of course I told him, I said that already," he spat.

"How did he take it? I mean what did he say?"

He huffed trying to get past the awkwardness of the past, "How do you think he took it? He laughed at me and thought the idea of us being together was fucked up," he let his eyes roll as the words spilled out into the air. The memory, like salt on an open wound hurt to remembering it more than it did to hear.

"So that's why you've shut me out," he mumbled. Paul studies Jake, he understands now how tough all this has been on him.

Jake's eyes soften, "kind of" he says, "You know how imprinting affects us. It caught me by surprise, there was no way for me to ignore it without making it worse you, know that," he said.

Paul tries to step closer wanting to comfort Jake but every step he takes Jake takes backward. His gaze hardens in the wake of Jake news. A sudden flash of anger streaks across his face coming out in a harsh tone, "Yeah well because of him you ran away….so forgive me if I don't sympathize with the leech," he growled.

"Paul" Jake pleads, "Emmett reacted out of ignorance I don't hold that against him,"

"So you're going to forgive him and just throw us away….for him, someone who doesn't even want you," he scoffs.

"No Paul it's not like that," he replies, "when I ran off like that I'd hope that at some point the imprint would fade. Then come back and not deal with what had happen. But after a few years the imprint was still there nothing changed," his heart raced thinking about Emmett, "but I need to deal with this regardless of how Emmett feels."

Paul sighs, "You could have talked to me," he complained, "I would have done anything for you I would have done anything to make it better."

Jake lowers his head shyly staring at the ground, and then raises his eyes to meet Paul's, "Only Emmett can do that," he mumbles.

Resisting the urge to react and cause a scene he paces in circles before looking Jake in the eyes again, "So what about us, I mean what are you going to do if he does the same thing again?"

"Paul let it go already," he snapped.

"Fine" he huffed, "but don't say I didn't warn you….that family has done enough damage to our pack already."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Paul did not answer but looked on out at the scenery. Staring at the many graves of the dead, Jake knew Paul's mind was wondering.

An awkward silence descends over them, and for a while, the two friends stand quietly until again Jake breakdowns, "Ok so you never answered me what's been going with the pack?"

Paul tries to resist rolling his eyes and sighing from the question but cannot, "Well" sighing, "we got five new members, Sam and Emily got married, Embry, Quill, and Seth all have imprints," he said in breath, "and as for Leah…." He shutters after thinking about it, "Damn that family…fucking leeches" sneering angrily as he cursed under his breath.

Jake furrows his brow surprised to see Paul manage his anger this way. He is curious to know what has Paul is so mad.

"Paul" he pleaded, "what is going on, and what happen with Leah?"

He shrugs looking away.

"Well" Jake said insisting.

Paul rolled his eyes once more, "I can't Jake…I can't."

"Can't what?" he demanded, "why can't you tell me what is going on with Leah?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he answered.

Something about all this pissed him off a bit more than usual. However, Jake could see he was not going to get anything more out of Paul on the subject.

"Paul" he dared himself to push but then stopped once Paul glared at him. Jake suddenly noticed that Paul looked pre-occupied; something else was on his mind but considering the past conversation he let it go.

"Paul" Jake said trying to get his attention, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor and speak to Sam…."

Paul raised his hand, then chuckled (his mood quickly changed) he already knew what Jake was going to ask, "Don't worry about it Jake, I know Sam won't mind you coming back to pack. It's cool."

"Well I mean I still have my imprint," he said awkwardly.

"Jake Don't worry about it," He said sternly.

He hesitates, "Really you sure, I mean if it's going to be a…"

"-Dude shut up ok," he said cutting him off again. Paul feeling the conversation ending begins to wonder slowly away. Jake watches him casually walk in the same direction he came from. Jake manages to get his attention one last time before he's gone.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then?"

Paul nods.

"You know why not stop by in a couple of days." His pack mate nodded again incoherently this time as he headed off in the direction he came from. He looked on as Paul trail off down the grassy knoll disappearing behind a mausoleum and then down the sidewalk dragging his feet.

He sighed despairingly not quit the encounter he'd hoped for but at lease Paul knows where he stands now. He knows Paul will tell Sam about the imprint, and he knows Sam won't do anything to hurt Emmett if he can help it.

He chuckles at the thought. He imagines Emmett entering the wolf territory only to have them completely ignore him. The look on Emmett's face would be a sight to see.

Then thoughts of Emmett begin to rattle his brain.

His mind becomes flooded with worry and there are some thoughts of joy like their first date. He thinks about the perfect place where they could be alone.

Jacob kisses his father's head stone as he wipes a tear from his eye. Slowly he saunters down the lane of the cemetery passing old family members with nothing but his thoughts keeping him company. Then he begins to hum a tune he vaguely remembers something his dad once hummed to him when he was still a kid. He chuckles at the thought of how memories never really fade.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Cullen home…<em>

It's a beautiful afternoon there is a slight breeze flowing and the sun dares to shine down on them as its brilliant rays peep through the trees.

"Do you have to stand there and watch me like that?" he said glaring at Riley.

"How can I get pointers if I don't stand and watch you?" he mocked.

Emmett shook his head. He was annoyed with Riley, rolled his eyes' sneering at the newest member to his family.

It looks like saving him was a bad idea, he thought, Brennan should have finished him off that way he wouldn't be standing there looking so smug. His thoughts go back to when Bella was still human. Riley was recruited by Victoria along with a few other's to kill Bella, she tricked them into thinking the Cullen's were a threat. Fortunately Brennan stepped in and stopped Victoria before she was able to grow her army.

Brennan took pity on them, giving them a choice to live humanely or die like monsters; they chose the former rather than the latter. The Cullen's taught them their ways before three of them set out on their own. Riley however stayed behind to become a Cullen. He realized how hard it might be living out there on his own he did not want to feed on humans like that anymore.

Riley stood a few feet from Emmett; he posted himself near a tree, leaning against it's trunk as he watched the brawny vampire make several free throws in a row. He was careful not to make him mad or angry; and these days with Emmett's short temper, sometimes he gets a little intense, often causing a scene.

"Emmett," a female voice shouts breaking his concentration. He turns to look blindly throwing the ball into the basket.

"What do you want Bella" he growls. A gentle breeze whirls by; he catches the scent of cinnamon and brown sugar. His eyes flutter, the scent almost sends him in frenzy. His nostrils flare wildly inhaling it as she passes him.

"I don't want anything Esme does," she retorts. She smiles satirically at him, as he lets her eyes' roam him. He glares at her, "what are you looking at? He said gruffly.

She chuckles, "Still in a bad mood over Rose I see," she said glaring back at him. She wonders over to Riley, another breeze whips through the air whirling around her as she passes Emmett. His nose flares up again from the scent of cinnamon and brown sugar coming off her. He follows her with his nose turning his head sharply. That is not her scent, he says to himself.

Curious he asks her, "So where've you been?"

"I was in town?" she replied smirking. Riley looked on quietly as the two of them chatted.

"Really," he said surprised, "sure doesn't smell like?" he mumbled under his breath.

She turns around quickly, "What was that?" she said glaring at him.

"Nothing," he answered. He bounces the ball a few more times running through a play he'd seen recently before he takes another free throw shot. It bounded off the back end into the hoop, "swoosh," he cries.

She looks at Riley and the two of them smile, then she turns to Emmett (he started making random hoop shots), "I did see an old friend of mine today," she said twirling a lock of her hair, a habit she only recently picked up. He glares at her then turns his attention back to his game.

"So,"

She sighs, "Well anyway we chatted a while about something's and what he's been doing all this time…."

"Oh" he said not realizing the grin on her face. Lingering in the air was that scent of cinnamon and brown sugar; it was starting to make him loose focus.

"I thought the ball goes in the hoop not into the tree," Riley says after Emmett had missed the shot.

"Hey Riley I thought you were supposed to just stand there and shut up," Emmett said annoyed.

"So anyways my friend and I talked for a while before he had to go."

"Who was this anyway?" he said with interest.

"Just a friend I've known since he and I were kids."

"This is a guy friend?"

"Yup," she said quietly.

"So what guy friend is this?" He murmured.

Just then, Esme shows up calling his name from the balcony overlooking the side yard they gathered in, "Emmett dear," she said softly her voice warm and friendly, "I need you to do me a favor," she gestured for him to come to her. He rushed up the side steps to her side; he saw on both sides of her were two large coolers.

Immediately something in the air caught his attention. His nose flared, Blood I smell it, it's close fresh too, he thought. Where is it coming from? He wondered.

he looked at Esme, she had the scent but he did not see any blood on her or her clothes and she didn't have anything in her hand (or rather on a plate Esme doesn't like to handle raw meat without gloves).

So where was the smell coming from? He wondered. He looked down at the large coolers. One of them must have meat dripping with blood, he said to himself.

Quickly he glares back at Bella and Riley, scowling at them as they seemingly laugh for some unknown reason.

"Emmett" Esme hums drawing his attention back to her.

He whirls around to face her, "What!" he snapped. He saw her expression and lowered his gaze after realizing what he said.

"I'm sorry Esme," his eyes flutter slightly (the scent of blood permeating his nose just like the scent of cinnamon and brown sugar) trying to keep focus on her, "I didn't mean it."

She frowns, "Still in a bad mood over Rose I see," she sighs placing a hand on his shoulder, "Oh Emmett it's been five years just get over it already…I mean look at Jasper and Alice, and how happy they are. If they can find someone then you most certainly can. Besides you said it yourself that you two haven't been happy since you first got married."

"Jasper didn't find anyone they found him with that stupid…"

"Hey," Bella cries from a distance, "don't call imprinting stupid."

He moans rolls his eyes from the thought as he bounces the ball a couple of time. Esme glares at him bouncing the ball; he sees her and stops.

She clears her throat, "I need you to take some food over to a family friend," she says handing him a folded piece of paper, "here is the address." She turns around and heads back in side.

"Uh Esme" he cries, what food are you talking about?" he said confused.

"That food" she said pointing to the coolers, "And could you hurry up please I really don't want it going bad," she said disappearing inside.

He quickly unfolds the paper. His eyes widen from the surprise. The address is unmistakable. Jacob Black's house, he stares at the paper forgetting about Bella and Riley and anyone else for that matter.

Now it all makes sense, he utters. Bella had Jacob's scent all over her. His scent is unforgettable every time he came around it was like being drunk, if that is even possible. But when did Esme see Jake that is the real question, she never mentioned it when she and Carlisle came back from town; he thought carefully as he lifted the two coolers onto his shoulders then hastens down the side steps then around to the front of the house to the garage where his jeep was. With vampire speed, he places the coolers carefully inside the jeep then closes the door to the hatch back. There is a break in his thoughts dropping from the air, lyrical tunes dance playfully in his ear.

The sweet sounds strum out from Brennan as he heads off into the woods. Emmett watches quietly as he strolls by completely engrossed. Enchanted by his hums Emmett forgets the task Esme has sent him on until Brennan stops turning to look at Emmett, "Hey now (he says with an accent) listen boyo you better be getting on with your task before ye be hearing from Esme."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about ole man," he says calmly, "say where are you going anyway?"

"Don't cha be worry bout that, you pup you besides you have other things to concern yourself with," he said.

Emmett frowned confused by what he meant, but then quickly forgot about it once Brennan started sing again. He watched and listened as he faded from sight, walking along a slightly used path, his song diminishing as he went. Somehow listening to Brennan sing always put Emmett in a better mood. He sighed briefly after standing there hanging on every word. Using his vampire speed he hastens into the house grabbed his keys on the table by the door and was back to his jeep in mere seconds.

Quickly he cranked up the jeep speeding off down the long driveway until he reached the road that snaked it's way by the house. He turns onto it veering left he heads down the road humming Brennan's tune, which is now stuck in his head while playful thoughts of Jake dance in his brain.


	4. Chapter 3 Remember when it Rained

**A/N: I wrote this chapter being somewhat inspired by a favorite song of mine by the same name. For me the song is about remembering the pain of love and what it puts us through and what we deal with when we lose it.**

**as always please write a review,**

****write a review****

******write a review**** **

****write a review****

******write a review******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off these stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember when it rained<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Emmett drove up the dusty dirt driveway to Jacob's house. Getting out of the jeep, he could hear a combination of mixed sounds that filled the air. Emmett casually strolled in the direction of the noises, eyeing the scattered mess Jake has made in his single-minded attempt to fix up his family's home. Tools of every kind lay sprawled out as they dotted the scene, piles of wood planks for the siding and flooring lay in heaps throughout the yard with some of it scattered on the porch.

Startled Emmett scratched his head none of this made any sense to him. How can one person be able to work in the mess? He can't expect to get the job done right if he can't find his tools, he says mumbling to himself.

Emmett continued walking through a maze of scattered debris as he turned a corner of the house, he saw Jake clobbering away at the siding, walloping a less than corporative nail into a piece of wood.

Still scratching his head, "What are you doing?" He said interrupting Jake.

Jake turned his head too quickly; when he did, he missed the nail and hit his thumb. He started curing and swearing so much that Emmett had to take a step back. After a moment, Jake calmed down, and then glared at Emmett, "ah what are you doing here?"

"Dropping off some stuff Esme brought you," he said gesturing to his jeep.

Taking a moment he studies Emmett, his thoughts give him pause looking over the brawny vampire "oh," he said fling the hammer to the ground. Calmly walking up to the powerfully built vampire Jake matches Emmett's sapphire glue gaze, Feeling their intensity on him, Jake stops, standing a mere few feet from Emmett.

Emmett raised an eyebrow as a thought crossed his mind, _Wow; is this the same Jake?_

With his hair faintly blowing in the wind (it is a cool spring morning and gentle breezes blow cool tuffs of air) Jake looked on calmly waiting for Emmett to speak but the two just stood there in silence, then finally Emmett cleared his throat speaking in a friendly tone, "how've you been?"

Jake smiled, "Good," he said mumbling out the word.

"You look good," Emmett he replied with a dimpled smile.

Hesitating at first Jake smiled, "Thanks you too."

Emmett's eyes roam the yard again taking in the sight of how disorganized everything is. Then his eyes wander back to Jake, "but the house looks a mess," he mused, "you should organize things a little better if you're going to fix up the house…." He said continuing his lighthearted musing, that dimpled smile drew Jake's attention, "…It's just being organized would help you out more if you knew where everything was that's all plus the place wouldn't look like a tornado ran through here."

Jake browses the sight around the yard, he turns back, "I will keep that in mind," he said thoughtfully taking a fleeting look of Emmett.

It doesn't go unnoticed, Emmett ponders it totally confused, _why would he be confident one minute and shy the next_.

"Are there any other suggestions?" Jake chimed giving Emmett another fleeting look.

"Well how about looking me in the eye when you speak to me instead of turning away," he said straight face his dimples melted away.

Jake knit his brows, ghosts from the past emerge, the sudden feeling of pain in his chest swelling up again.

"I do look at you," he said shrugging.

Emmett averted his gaze, rolling his eyes' indifferently. "Not that time you didn't," he said calmly, "Why do you do that anyway. Seriously Jake what is with you. One minute you're all macho man and the next you're some sort of wall flower."

Jake fidgeted uncomfortably with his cut-offs his fingers glided along the inseam as he struggled to answer Emmett.

"What are you talking about?" answering him calmly.

"Jake you look at me then look away, when I catch you staring at me," he said evenly, "it's like you're embarrassed or something." Emmett casually leaned against the house in a cavalier fashion Jake after watching Emmett takes a similar pose against the house.

Jake huffs feeling the ache in his chest again, his imprint on Emmett does not allow him to keep secrets. In addition, as Emmett's words arrest him, he has no choice but to be honest.

He inhaled then sighed forcing out the air as it relieved his tension. "Alright," he started, "it's because of the imprint. Whenever you are around I get all…"

"Strung out" quickly Emmett cut him off. Jake rolled his eyes wondering if Emmett was saying the first thing that came to mind.

Jake glares with a solemn expression, "I was going to say something else but yeah something like that."

"Isn't that a beast," he jeered.

Jake glowering at the ground, "Yeah…a beast," he muttered.

Emmett broke into laughter suddenly amused.

"What's so funny?" Jake hissed.

"Nothing really, it's just you guys are so funny. I mean this imprinting thing is kind of weird, you all act like love sick puppies," he said speaking through his laughter.

"Puppies," Jake hissed again.

"Dude chill ok…I'm just saying that you kind of got your hands tied when it comes to imprinting."

Jake grimaced; Emmett was right about that he did have his hands tied.

"Yeah, I guess, but that's no reason to be a jerk about it," he said thinking about the past.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Oh boy here we go."

"What are you talking about?" Jake spat.

"You know what I'm talking about," Emmett glared.

"First off I told you something important and you acted like a jerk, a complete dick…no pun intended."

"Oh c'mon Jake you can't expect me to be all LaLa about it, I mean really Jake what did you expect me to do."

"I expected you to at least talk to me about it or handle it a little better than the way you did."

"So because I handled it all wrong you had to run away like a little bitch…sorry no pun intended."

Jake could feel everything boiling up. He fought back a tear wiping it from his eyes.

Emmett watches Jake, he sees a tear straying down his cheek, "this must be the part where you run off again and disappear? Personally I think you should just go and don't come back if you can't handle all this."

Wiping away another tear, Jake took in a deep breathe then glared firmly at Emmett.

"Everything that ever mattered to me was taken away after that imprint. You became my world, so when you said, how fucked up it was that we were soul-mates it hurt like hell," Jake yelled.

Emmett shoved his hands into his shorts, scowling at the ground. He kicked the dirt, thinking about what Jake said.

"Look, I admit to saying some mean things back then. However, that wasn't any reason for you to run off and disappear," Emmett admitted.

Jake shook his head, his frustration escalating, "Emmett do you even know how I feel about you," Jake's voice rose slightly, "do you even know how much it hurts inside, believe me I was not expecting you to be my imprint."

"Ok so pick someone else then."

"I can't [pick] someone else it doesn't work like that Emmett," he retorted.

"Yeah right that is a bunch of bull and you know it," he said harshly.

Jake closes his eyes, balling his fists, resisting the urge to flee. He takes another deep breath thrusting it out his mouth.

Calmly he looks at Emmett, "Look imprinting isn't something I can choose it just happens, and it happens at random. Total strangers or people I've known all my life are prime candidates to be imprinted on even people I don't really like….people…"

"…Like me" Emmett stated.

"Yes, even people like you," Jake nodding his reply.

Emmett huffed raking a hand through his short curls. He looks away then back, "I need to get this stuff inside before it goes bad, if Esme finds out it went bad she will be pissed," he said with a grim expression.

Jake nodded, "Ok," but before he could finish Emmett was gone. Jake rushes after him, quickly turning corner of the house. He sees Emmett remove two large coolers from the back of his jeep, then hoisting them onto his shoulders, he blurs past Jake into the house.

Once inside Emmett moves fast putting the food away neatly. Jake stands in the doorway watching Emmett, within a few minutes he is done. Emmett stacks the coolers on top of each other in a far off corner.

When he finishes Emmett stalks over to Jake standing in front of him. Emmett towering over Jake by mere inches spoke evenly, "Esme and Carlisle bought you some food, some meats and stuff. They also bought can goods, cereals, bread and some other stuff," he said pointing.

"Emmett," Jake whispered.

"Jake I should go," he replied cutting him off.

Jake followed Emmett as he walked out to his jeep. His head drooped low as he glared at the ground.

Emmett turned after descending the steps, "look I'm sorry about what happened then and now, it's just…I don't really believe in imprinting."

Jake lifting his head up, "what do you mean you don't believe in imprinting?" he says, "it's not a religion you know."

Emmett smirks, "I know it's just I don't believe that you and me could ever be together that's all, I mean if you want to be friends we can maybe but I don't know about that other stuff," he looks awkwardly at the ground kicking up a rock.

Jake casually strides down the steps his tan skin gleaming in the soft rays of the afternoon sun. He stops suddenly meeting Emmett's gaze, "how do you know that" he chimed.

Emmett takes a glance at his watch, then looks at Jake, "Jake look at us you're a wolf, I'm a vampire, were both guys I mean c'mon."

"Don't you think I know that," he said easing closer to Emmett, "why can't we just start small and work our way up from there."

"Jake I told you already we can be friends nothing else," he replied smiling.

Jake smiled back softly, "Ok."

"Ok so I'll see you around then," he said with a dimpled smile.

Jake nodded as he saw Emmett head to his jeep. He hooped inside as Jake looked on from the porch solemnly. Emmett cranks up the jeep then waving goodbye he drives off to the road that ran past Jake's place. Jake looked on until Emmett and his jeep were gone. He stood there on the porch a sigh lacing his lips as he turned around facing the disaster that is his yard.


	5. Chapter 4 Don't hold your Breath

**Chapter Don't hold your Breath**

**Emmett's POV**

It's quit in the house, noticeably quit since everyone is gone. I lay on the couch a pile of misery, absent-mindedly, flipping through the channels on the big TV in the family room wishing for something to do or someone to talk too.

Jasper is out, Bella and Edward are at their cottage for the weekend; Carlisle and Esme are off celebrating their anniversary (it's beyond me how they managed to have such a great marriage), Alice is away in Port Angles with her new love. Apparently, Alice and Jasper's relationship ended with them just being friends, the best of friends actually. Which leave the kid…Renesmee…she is off at college.

Suddenly I hear a car pull up in front, I think it might be Riley with that boy (I swear that wolf pack has infiltrated this family like locusts) instead I hear the sound of heels coming up the front steps, I stare at the front door, bursting through it is Rosie. After bolting up off the couch, then hasten to meet her.

I manage a smile, "Hey Rose," looking at her as she passes me.

She glares barley-taking notice. Giving one of those scornful looks as she heads up the stairs to her room.

I watch her as she heads that way. Deep down a feeling of rage begins to build up. How can she do this, after sixty years of marriage has it really come to this?

I wait. Trying to calm down, and then head up after her. From the doorway, I watch her pack delicate stuff, then some clothes into a suitcase.

"Hey babe", saying it with a smile.

She glares again briefly, before turning back to pack.

"Oh c'mon Rose don't be like this," I cry.

She grins turning her head to face me, "Oh now you care," she snaps.

"Of course I do, I've always cared," I say looking into her eyes.

She glares again tilting her head to one side, "you've always cared…ha…ha" she laughs, "that's a joke if ever I heard one."

"Babe you know I love, don't do this," I plead.

"Emmett you're pathetic," she hissed.

"What do you mean?" I say. I'm Feeling my temper flare.

She laughs again wickedly this time with a scornful look, "You don't know anything about love, or marriage, or commitment, or respect that is what I mean," the tone is cold and harsh. Her eyes are the only thing that radiate any heat and not in a good way.

"Rose I said I was sorry," I said pleading again.

She flings her hair back over her shoulders packing more clothes into her suite case. I stalk over to her looping my arms around her waist firmly holding her close to me as I nuzzle the back of her neck. Licking and nibbling at her ear.

Furiously she veers her head around, "What are you doing?" she said with that fire in her eyes.

Ignore it remaining calm, "I missed you babe," I say with a smile.

"Missed me…really…you missed me how interesting…Because I don't miss you," she said digging her nails into my flesh, prying herself loose. Then she whirls around to face me. Snatching up her clothes, ones she'd laid in front of her while I stood in the doorway.

"Like I said you are pathetic," she spat shaking her head slightly laughing again.

It's hard keeping the rage under control while focusing on maintaining composure, "Sixty years Rose…sixty years of marriage and this is how you treat me," I growl.

She looks and laughs even more, "How I treat you…what about how you treated me? All the cheating you've done and I'm not talking about all the times I caught you either," she bawled.

I lower my head in shame, "I said I was sorry-"

"-Sorry," she said chiming in; "yes I know how sorry you are."

"I've heard it all before Emmett; you're always sorry about sleeping with someone, like sleeping with that blond concierge and that co-worker of theirs while we were on our first honeymoon. And you were sorry about cheating on me with that brunette from Port Angles that ditsy little whore you later feed on to cover your tracks, and of course let's not forget the infamous affair you had for three years behind my back recently, thank God for Edward's mind reading otherwise you would have gotten away with it."

"Those were just a few of the ones I knew about," her face was dark as she spoke bring up all this stuff "I could give a list a mile long of all you're indiscretions. However, the truth is Emmett I was stupid for thinking you could change. Foolish for thinking I could live with being the wife of a sometime husband. Commitment Emmett is a foreign language you don't speak at least not with me," she said with a glaring look.

"And then there is the fact I am tired of you saying sorry and never learning from it."

She looking away, "but as fate would have it I found someone. Someone that will love me and be faithful…someone who knows commitment something….that you will never know."

"She found you and that's not love…imprinting isn't love Rose," I growled again.

"Whatever," she shrugs scooping up her bags. "You know what the irony in all of this is" she hummed.

"You actually have someone pining over you…and from what I hear has been for years," there is a glint in her eye.

I growl. "Not my type," I mumble.

"Awe," she said.

I hear her have hysterics again, "but the funny part about all this is everyone likes him," she said cheerfully, "Hell I even thought about him once or twice."

"But you for some reason won't even give him the time of day," I reel back, frustrated how can we be talking about Jake right now.

I look again at her, as she closes the suitcase. Then walks pass me, I grab her by the arm. "Hey," I say eyeing her.

"Emmett let me go now!" she barked yanking her arm away.

I let her go but rush in front of her, "babe just give me another chance please I'll make good this time I promise," I give her the best I'm sorry face I can muster. She touches my face cupping it in her hand. She looks at me calmly then pulls away reaching into her purse, she pulls out some papers shoving it against me chest.

"Sign it," she hissed.

I look, "What is this," I say gawking at the papers, "oh" I say after looking them over "divorce papers Rose we just got married again a few years ago," I yell turning my nose at them.

"Think of it this way," she said calmly leaning in to me, "we'll never have to get married again….ever" whispering it in my ear. She pulls away to walk down the hall with her suitcase and purse.

I spin around, "What if I don't sign it," I say folding my arms across my chest. A smirk lacing my lips thinking she'll give in.

She whirls around staring hard, "Oh Emmett," she said shaking her head, "so pathetic," she booed. She whirls around again striding down the hall the sound of her heels echo off the walls, they echo as she clots down the stairs, fading completely when she heads out the door closing it behind her.

While standing motionless in the hallway outside her room with those papers in my hand, I think about what just happen. Did that just happen? I mean sure I can see her point on a few of those things, but I didn't love any of those people, I love her. So what if I have a roaming eye. Who doesn't, it not as if Jasper has never strayed while he was with Alice I mean not that she knows of any way.

In addition, it's not as if Edward hasn't he's no saint he has had a slip up here and there I know that for sure.

So really, what is the big deal?

The sparse lighting, and the total absents of everyone puts me in an even worse mood. I stagger down stairs the papers still in my hand. I pass the kitchen tossing them on the countertop on my way to the family room. I plop myself in front of the TV slumping down in the seat.

I flip through the channels again trying to find something that will occupy me or change my mood. I stare at the clock on the far wall 9:30 it said. It's the weekend, Friday night and I am alone great.

After thinking about what Rose said, I start to think about Jake I was just over there yesterday. Then I bolt up as a thought crossed my mind I blur to my room.

I change out of my pj's into cargo shorts. I put on a pair a hiking boots (an old pair I saved as mementoes) and since there is no need for me to change my shirt, I keep it on. Hastening back down stairs, I head out the door locking it behind me. I shove my key into my pocket along with my phone which I put on vibrate.

I stare into the night then I head off into the direction of Jake's house. I hope what Seth says about the pack is true, I don't need to be dealing with more problems right now, plus it would look really weird being caught behind enemy lines.


	6. Chapter 5 Domino

**A/N: Please excuse the tardiness of this chapter. I have spent many weeks trying to write out this chapter. I suffered from writer's block and then I had a moment where I just kind of well...I'm over it now. So please take a moment read, review it tell me you hate or you love it or better yet if you like. I also want to know of any suggestions to make it better. So by all means input input.**

**Thank You **

* * *

><p><strong>Domino<strong>

**Chapter 5**

After Rosalie leaves, he sits staring at the TV._ 'That went well,'_ he thought flipping through the channels, distracting him from thinking about their fight. His marriage to her is over no doubt about that. However, it reminds him that things have changed between them. _Maybe it's a sign that we're not made for each other,_ he thought. If it were that simple then he and Rosalie would be together. He's loved Rosalie from the very beginning but when he laid eyes on Jacob however, there was an instant connection. A moment he recalls never happen with her.

At first, he tried to ignore his feelings telling himself how different they are and how it could never work. He thought that being content with just a friendship admiring him from a far didn't seem so bad. The longing in his heart would swell whenever Jacob was near. It was another fact that made it hard for him to be around Jacob he thought, why he should confess his feelings if he was not sure he wanted Jacob, or if he wanted anyone to know especially Edward (who has a habit of reading people's minds without their permission).

Yet, nothing he did would ever prepare him for Jacob imprinting on him. Just hearing those words…"you are my imprint" rocked him to his core. Ordinarily most would have jumped at the chance to proclaim their love Emmett did a complete one eighty-degree turn. Here's his best friend admitting they are soul mates! Fate he thought again was a cruel bitch, how could Jacob do this, why would he imprint on him. He rejects Jake and the imprint.

He sighs right now however, considering the way he felt initially makes him wonder if it was worth the trouble, after all his feelings haven't changed. Jake is after all a prevailing thought in his mind.

Stretched on the settee, he's lost in a daze of bewilderment. His brain and his heart struggle in an ongoing tug of war about Jacob's imprint. He knows fighting it is pointless there no sense in him stalling or trying to find a way out. His feelings for Jake are too strong to ignore.

Lost in his internal debate he's distracted as a subtle hint of pure sweetness sweeps in through an open window. It's richness fills his lungs tickling his senses as it swirls in the air. The scented air surrounds his nostrils with a prevailing aroma of fresh cinnamon, brown sugar and green apples. This perfume is delectable as it threatens to consume him. Then by some happenstance, he snaps out of it realizing instantly how intoxicating the aroma is.

Bolting in his seat a thought crosses his mind _'Where is this coming from?'_ he looks around seeing the window open then knowing it coming from outside. All of a sudden, he recalls that day when he ran into Jake. His scent was strong as it invaded his very being. It took everything in him not to lose control. '_Why didn't I remember that before,'_ he thought. He forgot how vampires know their mates. Coming around, he's certain of one thing, "Jacob must be nearby."

Standing behind the big window near the front door Emmett hides behind Esme's silken curtains watching Jacob. He stares seeing him walk erratically. Trailing his every move, he watches with a growing concern darkening his face. Emmett would never show it but worry begins to set in. Something stirs in him seeing Jacob act this way. He's agitated, he's got a wild look in his eyes that puts Emmett on edge. He knows Jake to be usually calm so seeing him fret makes him wonder why. _'I should do something…maybe I should talk to him calm him down. It's obvious something is bothering him. Besides I could use the company anyway…man he's so cute.'_ He chuckles to himself thinking over his thoughts.

After watching him a few more minutes, then realizes ignoring his feelings would only lead to more problems. The pull is to strong he just cannot let another moment go by without telling Jake how he feels. "Now or never" he chants repeatedly. It becomes his mantra.

"What are you doing Jake?" he says opening the door.

His dimples break into a smile. Jake however startled stops his pacing to look him from across the drive.

"Jake," he calls again from the doorway who is watching him with an obvious look after being alarmed. Emmett imagines what is going through his mind, which is evident. He trots down the steps casually walking up to him holding Jake in his stare he leans against the truck.

"Hey" he said glaring up at Emmett. His imprints smile frames a curious look complete with dimples.

"What are you doing out here?" taking a quick look at his watch.

Jake's eyes bounce around over everything before landing on Emmett "Oh…ohm…Nothing…why?"

Emmett offers a smile and a gentle eye while trailing a thought '_Are you kidding me' _before replying, "Just asking that's all," with a shrug.

Jake contracts his feelings somewhat embarrassed "Oh, well I actually was on my way home," he said hitching his thumb over his shoulder.

He blinks soundly thinking how odd all this is.

"Didn't look that way to me," he smirks.

"What makes you say that?" Jacob straightens seeing him smirk. Clearly, Emmett does not believe him.

Letting out a sigh, his eyes roll wondering why all the games. He relaxes, letting a soft smile curl his lips. Then toggles a gentle tone, "Well for one you were pacing back and forth in front of the house and for two it's late, so you must be here for something…" he pauses giving a quick thought before he continues, "oh Bella isn't here her and Edward are at the cottage."

He raised a brow nodding, "uh huh."

Carefully he studies him rethinking why Jake is here. It hits him _'of course…'_reflecting back _'he's here because of the imprint how could I have forgotten that'._ Their eyes meet between glances.

Emmett interrupts, "You still have not answered my question what are you doing here?"

Jake blows a wispy raspberry, making Emmett wait on an answer.

"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by and say hi." he waves with a sheepish grin that curls his lips.

Emmett glares remembering his earlier thoughts. He knows Jake lives near the reservation at the east end of the old treaty line, which makes him grin wickedly. Jake stiffens seeing him smile villainously at him.

"It's almost midnight and you're about a thirty minute drive that way," pointing off towards the reservation.

"Oh ohm…I uh r-right I do well any ways good to see you…good night," he makes a hasty retreat swing open the driver side door he is stop hearing Emmett laugh so loudly it gets Jake's full attention. Glancing at him, he questions his jovial mood "what's so funny?"

"You of course," he says still laughing. Eventually his laughter dies down fading completely after seeing Jake look at him disappointedly, Jake does wonder what he said that so funny. After a few minutes go by without a word, Emmett ends the standoff.

"Look why don't you come in we could talk about why you're insisting on keeping up this charade and then afterwards we could catch up."

Jake shrugs following Emmett inside, who provides a lighted hearted smile once they clear the door. Jake stares the entire time keeping his sights on Emmett and those alluring dimples of his. Emmett leads them into the family room where he'd been sitting previously. They take a seat at either end still playfully staring at each other before spending a quiet moment. All the while Jake notes how quiet the house is. Most of the lights are off making the house feel a bit gothic given how Esme likes to decorate. It feels a bit eerie Jake thought noticing the shadows swirl, mingle and mix with the fluorescents throughout the house.

"Hey where is everyone?" he questions quietly his eyes falling back on Emmett who never strayed his stare from Jake.

In earnest he let out a weighted sigh, "Gone."

"Yeah I got that captain obvious question is why you are all alone?" he exclaim.

"Well like I said Bella and Edward are at the cottage, Carlisle and Esme are celebrating their anniversary,(he waved a hand annoyingly) while Jazz and Riley are on a double date with Seth and Embry, and Alice is in Port Angles…" he trailed off giving an obvious look he didn't want to finish.

Jake stares with a questioning look.

"Who is Riley and is he with Jasper, why is Alice in Port Angles." Jake was confused had he been gone that long? "And since when does Jasper go on double dates with Seth and Embry…wait!" he stopped again to think, "are they dating?" he tries to recall his talk with Paul when they were at the cemetery but his pack mate never mention any of this to him. He remembers Paul was upset saying, _"Damn that family…fucking leeches"_ it was clear is attitude towards them had gotten worse. Jake wonders why his pack mate never said any of this. Jake shakes his head coming back around his mind fogging from up the news. Still his confusion lingers on "Paul did not tell me Seth and Embry were dating."

Emmett chuckles amused by Jake's puzzling look. "First off," Emmett injects "Seth and Embry are not dating…" still laughing at the thought. "Seth imprinted on Jasper shortly after your vanishing act. Embry had imprinted on Riley a while back. Riley joined _our family _after the newborn army thing happened with Victoria…" he stops giving some thought to the events then adds "and don't ask it's a long story. And as for Alice, she has a job in Port Angeles where she lives part-time."

Once again, Jake finds himself hard pressed hearing all the changes that have taken place while he was gone. It swims around in his head as he absorbs the news. Emmett looks at Jake supplying a sympathetic glance he feels bad for him. So far, everything's different the people, his home, even the pack he abandoned had gone through so much without him.

In the back of his mind, he felt guilty. He hates the fact he's lost so much time leaving everyone had been a mistake. He let his pride get the better of him leaving him to feel left out of everything. His mind wonders thinking about the road ahead. There's a pause thinking about everything when it hits him….

"Hey, where's Rosalie?" staring absently at Emmett.

"Gone," he said solemnly.

"That's obvious, where is she?" he demanded.

Emmett frowns, "she and Leah are spending the weekend together." He deadpans slumping forward to his knees. He avoids looking at Jake staring at the floor instead.

"Oh…" Jacob said wide eyed.

"Look Jacob things between me and Rose haven't…well…they're not the same" he says choking on the words.

"Are you ok?" he asks thoughtfully.

He smiles "Yeah I think it's just trying to except that we are two different people. I still love her just… ohm…you know not that way anymore…"

"…though truthfully I haven't thought much about our marriage in a while aside from the fact we've been together for so long that ending it is sort of…" his thoughts trail off down a road he never believed would happen.

They stare.

"Oh…well maybe umm it's better…I-I mean I'm just saying that love is like complicated and sometimes what we think is bad might actually be good," he smiles getting close to Emmett.

"Honestly Jake since you've been it just feels right. Having you here like this is got to be the best moment ever" he takes Jake by the hand though his is smaller by far it fits somehow it just fits. Emmett smiles at it gently rubbing circles on the back of his hand over his knuckles. Their eyes meet. Emmett leans closer, placing a chaste kiss on tender lips Jacobs' eyes close on contact then flutter open inhaling a deep rich aroma of melon and raspberries.

He pulls back a bit leaving a void between them, as Jacob is breathless.

"What was that for?" Jacob asks.

"I-I dunno…I just felt like…I mean…to kiss you" he sighs bowing his head "I don't know what I'm doing right now…I feel I just have to be…" he touches his chest "I'm going to burst it hurts but in a good way you know."

Jacob smiles cupping his head he pulls him back into their kiss "I've felt that way I feel that way every time…every time I see you" he kisses Emmett then pulls back taking in air before returning crashing against his cool lips. They ravage each other as the kiss deepens.

His cell rings from the kitchen he ignores it of course focusing on Jake. Jake on the other hand hears it giving Emmett a questioning look. Emmett leaves with a sigh. He answers it harshly "Hello!"

"Emmett good glad I caught you listen I was wondering something…Are you with Jake right now because honestly the two of you are like all over my visions"

"Alice this is not a good time" he whispers careening around the corner to look at Jake.

"Oh just answer the question Emmett" she shrieked, "It's not like no one knows besides what is the big deal"

He looks back at Jake giving her a sigh, "Yea I'm with him"

"OH MY GOD, this is so exciting…oh uh does he look a little green to you at all" he can hear her giggles coming through the phone.

He frowns hearing her question. "Why?" he says look back at Jake again.

"Just answer the question Emmett" she huffs. He can hear her annoyance ringer through the cell.

He pauses giving an irritated look "No he doesn't look green."

"Hmm…" is all she says.

"Alice what's this all about anyway?"

"Oh nothing just something I've seen with you and Jacob," she said in her happy go lucky voice.

"Seen what?" he demands

"Nothing…listen I've got to go ok we'll see you guys in a few days…oh by the way Collin says hi."

"A-Alice, Alice" unfortunately there's no reply only a dial tone he shrugs a sigh rolling his eyes against the call. _Why would she call like that then hang up_, he thought. He brushes it off rejoining Jake on the sofa.

"Sorry about that Alice she's a bit weirder now" he gives a small smile.

Jake smiles back, crashing his lips into Emmett again however, Emmett breaks the kiss, Jacob catches a breath to hear Emmett say "Wait Jake," he starts, "We should…" his eyes wonder pass where they are trailing up the stairs "I mean…" Jake gives a knowing look to Emmett. He nods scooping Jake up in his arms as he heads upstairs.

Reaching the room Emmett closes the door behind him. Immediately Jake assaults him kissing him roughly, as he takes off his shirt before getting out of his shorts. Emmett just takes off his own shirt his lips never leave their kiss. They collapse on the bed with Emmett on top he kisses Jake up on his neck he bucks his hips up at Emmett grinding against his now growing arousal. He moans feeling the friction. Jolts of electricity shoot throughout his body like wild fire burning him up and driving him crazy. His cool tongue trails over his russet skin making Jake moan even more before turning back to his tender lips.

Naturally, he coils the vampires' brawny frame becoming inter twine. With the wolf beneath him, Emmett trails his way down his neck placing open mouth kiss to a hum of whispers that straggle after. "Beautiful" he utters between kisses. He looks at Jake, staring into pools of rich honey.

Emmett grins, nipping the sensitive nipples almost sending Jake over the edge in a fit of hysterics. He pants, "O-oh god…feels s-so good."

His tongue traces down washboard abs as he slides over sun kissed skin where he reaches his boxers. Playfully his tongue laps around his navel sampling a bit his lower abs and his happy trail. Wickedly he looks up at Jake smiling a sinister grin "Mm…I wonder…" his voice dark and full of lust.

Pulling back his boxers down his hips when Jacob's hard cock is freed thudding against his abs softly Jake whimpers feeling the cool tough of Emmett's tongue glide over his sensitive head. His cock exposed it's throbbing hard as Emmett teases it. "Uh…uh…don't be a tease," he groans.

He takes Jacob in his mouth. His hands ravage his body adding to sensory over load. Jacob bucks his hips up into Emmett but he braces him at his waistline keeping him stationary while he gradually takes his time going down his cock. He speeds up his pace going down then pulling up fast all the while his tongue messages his member. Jacob grunts and groans uncontrollably.

His hands move all over Jacob's body sending wild sensations that drive him crazy. He pulls back coming up his member wets two fingers then goes down on Jacob again placing the two fingers at his entrance. Jacob bucks slightly against posh pillows. Emmett growls. Jake grunts. Their minds are a complete haze.

Bit by bit he works in the cool digits sawing them in then out of his entrance-plundering deep into Jake's heat. Jake fists the sheets giving him an anchor. His eyes flutter uncontrollably rolling back in his head a few times. Short ragged pants rumble out. Barely does he notice that Emmett has placed a third finger as he saws into him more hitting the bundle of nerves sending shockwaves throughout Jacob's body.

Jake is in pure heaven, his imprint gorges on his hard cock taking his full length as a series of heavy pants escapes.

"Oh god Em…oh ng…don't stop…," he says guiding his head up his shaft. Emmett plays with Jake's balls gently rolls his thumb pulling at the sack while another finger enters Jake. His wolf pleads for more; it becomes music to his ears.

He bobs up and down repeatedly on Jake's arousal. Emmett works his tight entrance sawing him repeatedly in rhythm. He pulls back. He rocks his body against the stone digits in utter pleasure.

Emmett reprises repeatedly impaling Jake on his fingers until he finds what he has been looking for. He pumps the digits in and out quickly as Jacob grunts and moans grow louder hitting the bundle of nerves.

Jacob's hands tangled themselves up in his hair guiding him up and down his length. Letting heavy ragged breaths escape. Then suddenly Emmett slows to a stop sensing Jake getting close to completion and feeling he's ready for him he withdraws his fingers from his lovers ass. Hearing him complain at the loss, he reaches over to his nightstand where he keeps his lube placing a bit at Jake's entrance. Hearing a short gasp caught when he moistens Jake's pink pucker before relaxing into the bed. Emmett juts up into him with ease. He starts to rock against the tight ring of muscles.

His breath hitches in rhythm.

Emmett thrusts in to the hilt as parted breaths escape the body beneath him. He feels Emmett deep inside him "Emmett…oh god." Emmett moves slowly at first then speeds up faster deepening his thrusts. Fling both legs over his shoulders thrusting at an inhuman speed. He moves quickly after Jake cries, "Oh…just like that…right there Emmett" he panted. He curls up throwing his arms over Emmett's back. The vampire juts up into him snapping his hips with each thrust Jake moves in harmony with his own.

Pounding himself into Jake, he watches as the wolf buck several times from his thrust.

His heat feels his heat tighten around him each thrust almost draining him forcing him to work harder. "Oh god Jake you're so tight," he grunts thrashing into him repeatedly faster and harder hitting him in his prostate. He strokes Jake's neglected member in unison. His thrusts become deeper, hard and more erratic.

"Emmett" giving a careless whisper, "Do you accept my imprint, me as your mate?"

"Yes, Jacob."

His eyes go black suddenly. Emmett feels a dull pinch of pain. It burs like wild fire flowing throughout his body. His mind becomes undone, even the fibers of his being. The very ribbons of his own being merge melding with Jake. There is no turning back.

Then a flash of light and heat sears his flesh in that moment Jake lets out a hoarse howl only after letting go of Emmett's throat, shuddering and convulsing heavily over his release. Emmett unexplainably feels his own release come instantly with Jake. They collapse into their oblivion panting and whimpering becoming a sweaty mess.

Shuddering Jake nuzzles close fitting in his embrace, Emmett throws a heavy arm wrapping his waist tightly. Jake pulls him steadily closer he breaths cool puffs of air flare his nostrils as it cool his neck. The wolf moans contently in his arms. He smiles his own contentment satiated. His fingers run through raven strands of corn silk with ease and care. He hums murmuring his love through gentle kisses. A faint yawn passes before sleep catches him. A small smile trails his lips seeing Jake drift into slumber though he can't dream he will let Jake do it for him.


	7. Chapter 6 Jacob's Delusion

**A/N Okay so far you're wondering what the hell is going on with my stuff why is it so crazy? well the thing is I wanted to change things up with how vampires are so on and so forth. well anyway i had an idea so I'm going with it. I got it from watching a show called Trinity Blood anyhoo I wrote this chapter weeks ago and have edited it over a dozen times this is the end result. Insane I know so please by all means tell me that I'm crazy and that I need to go back to the drawing bored on this one and if you have any ideas by all mean (and I do mean by all means) tell me. Or i you think it really sucks balls please tell me. I like hearing what people have to say so long as it is done in good taste and used as a means to encourage because after all who doesn't want to a little encouragement.**

**PS possible mpreg later maybe...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing on here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Delusion<strong>

**Chapter 6 Jacob's POV**

"Jacob…Jake…Jake…wake up babe," I stir hearing my name. The words play around becoming a song he sings. He tries to rouse me awake tapping me on my shoulder. I groan softly as the grogginess of sleep erodes away.

"Go away," I ground out hoarsely.

"Now…now don't be like that," I hear a smile in his voice, I turn blinded by a crown of sunlight it hits at the right spot. Rainbows dance off cerulean orbs. Amazing I thought.

I snap a reply "Oh c'mon just five more minutes." I plead desperately for him to let me sleep in.

"No can do babe we got a lot to do day" he exclaims. He says nudging, I resist swatting his hand away. He lets out a low growl but it goes unnoticed. I roll over on my side away from his glaring look pulling up the covers I laugh to myself. Until his nudges become pushes.

"Ugh just five more minutes!" I plead again.

"GET UP!" he said forcefully.

Ugh, I pull the covers up over my head.

"Emmett Arthur Cullen, leave me alone!" he smirks then before I know it, he yanks the sheets from off me.

"Fine I'm up" I say huffing.

He lays a whispering kiss, "Good morning sleepy head…" smiling against my cheek. I thought to myself how domesticated he's become just over the last few days. Hmm, I wonder if he was that way with Rose.

"Do you have to do that, I mean really is it necessary?" I rant aggravated he keeps doing that.

He frowns, "babe get your ass up it's almost noon and we have stuff to do" reiterating his last observation.

I give him a lopsided look "Like what?" as I plop back on the bed, sitting at the edge. He glares in confusion.

"Well for one as per the new treaty 'WE' (he motions a hand between us) have patrol duty…," he said as matter of fact.

"…And for two we need to figure out how to fix up this house," he said chagrining over the mess.

Of course, the house is a mess no arguing there however, over the past week everything has been a bit crazy trying to adjust to all the changes. For example, the new treaty includes a joint alliance between the Cullen's and us. Though the benefit is that both territories are patrolled not just La Push. Sam, Carlisle and dad all thought since that little invasion with Victoria happen we should combine resources and work together.

It made sense to do it that way joining forces against rogue vampires that threaten both La Push and the Cullen's gives us an advantage...you know safety in numbers. Of course, most of the pack has imprinted on the Cullen's so it just seems silly to keep up a treaty when most of your members are mates of the enemy. Besides, they made a solemn vow to drink animal blood, which they have in abundant supply of.

Later on, we arrive at Sam and Emily's for patrol duty.

Sam gives the order and everyone heads off each group patrols an area. All of us are mated pairs, Jasper and Seth, Riley and Embry, then Emmett and I while Leah and Rosalie are last. We patrol in intervals of ten minutes, each wolf phases runs alongside their mate.

After patrol Brennan comes behind me slapping me on the shoulder he murmurs, "Hey can I talk you?" impatiently he leads us away from everyone. We both look back as we go watching Emmett play and tease everyone. It's great that everyone gets along well. Even better, he's pre-occupied and he's not looking at us. Once I turn, again I face Brennan he's agitated.

With a wide-eyed expression, "Have you told him?"

His white hair hangs loosely off his head. His skin glistens but for a moment under the sun before it's rays are blocked by clouds.

I look back at Emmett still playing around, I move further up the hill towards the edge of the woods.

I answer a suppressed, "No." I meet a weighted stare in his expression. He rubs his forehead frowning in frustration.

"Why not," he's a bit tense hanging on the edge of agitated.

I look around for Emmett I tense catching sight of him glaring our way.

I pause a second, then he turns Seth somehow distracts him, I let out a sigh of relief.

"In case you haven't noticed I've only been back a few weeks," waving a hand around "and the timing just doesn't seem right."

He glares.

"So when would be a time to tell him then?" he huffs. For someone who's as old as Carlisle but looks as young as me he sure is impatient, I thought druids were supposed to be calm and centered.

"Look I'm going to tell him just not now after all it's a bit freaky knowing that it's even more freaky how you know that."

Brennan had a growing look of worry in his eyes. Yet there was something else. I turn back to see Emmett holding us in his sights. I tense I don't need to see Brennan do the same thing. Just then, Seth yells again throwing a ball, which hits him in the face good he's distracted. I turn facing Brennan again.

"Why is it so important telling him that anyway?" I say relieved.

He seemed shaken almost startled. Whatever it is, it is obvious he didn't like it at all.

"Alice…" he whispers quietly.

Puckering brow I tilt my head a little.

"What does Alice have to do with this?" I question.

"Recently her powers have become almost oracle like in nature allowing her to see past the 'fog' of you wolves. However, there cryptic most are easy to figure out. The problem is, is that Alice is smart it wouldn't take her long to put two and two together. This is why you need to say something before she does," he points out.

"Just how much has she seen?" he shrugs.

I sigh rolling my eyes at it. How am I supposed to tell him…?

"Hey what's going on?" I whirl around my thoughts derailed hearing Emmett voice.

We both stare at him with blank expressions. I clear my throat, "uh nothing" as I shrug off a surprise look.

His eyes narrow as a dark expression comes over him. "Oh really?" he is not convinced.

"Of course," Brennan says confidently.

He was about to say something when Sam comes running up followed by Paul. In the distance, Jasper and Riley scoop Seth and Embry up in their arms as they move with vampire speed towards the mansion. Seth had a frantic look on his face.

"You guys need to leave NOW!" Sam orders. I don't like the tone in his voice.

"Why?" Emmett verbalizing our concern, Paul phases and Brennan leaps on his back they run off in the same direction as the others.

"Look no time to explain," He said taking a step back "just head over to the Cullen's everyone will be there soon."

We shrug and head off.

We burst through the doors calling out for a response however there is no need, Emmett directs us towards the hall where a crowd gathers round the flat screen. Everyone watches it both of us give each other puzzling glances confused by it all.

"What's going on?" I say seeing bewildering looks on everyone's face.

Just then, I read the headline on the bottom of the screen.

_**ITALIAN GOVERNMENT MAKES PUBLIC VAMPIRE EXISTENCE**_…_**CHAOS ENSURES IN THE STREETS…NATIONWIDE PANIC AS CROWDS FLOCK TO CHURCHES AND PLACES OF WORSHIP….MANY CALL FOR GOVERNMENT INTERVENTION… **_

We look wide-eyed in disbelief we walk haphazardly behind the loveseat Rosalie and Leah sit on.

Then suddenly the news desk reporter turns to an anchor that is on location.

"That's Volterra" I heard Carlisle gasp.

"_Yes Lindsey we are reporting live from the city of Volterra where people have been rioting since hearing the news about the vampires."_

"_Abby what can you tell us about the situation so far"_

"_Well Lindsey as you can see the people are out raged…centuries ago they're ancestors had run the vampires out of town however it was reported that the vampires have never left…"_

We watch enthralled as the chaos unfolds. Then right in the middle of it all, the reporter introduces a pallor man with blond hair. She'd interviewed him earlier she states focusing her camera on him. He has eyes that were a lot like Emmett's' only his were a shade softer. He introduces himself as Felix former servant of the Volturi and a professed vampire. That's when a wave of gasps broke out. No one could believe he just revealed that vampires exist. This was a shock to everyone.

"He can't be serious," Edward nearly leaps off the couch lunging for the TV. However, he wasn't the only one in an uproar over what was happening. My heart raced, I felt Emmett's cool touch against my skin out of my peripheral view I see his jaw clenched tightly shut, I feel his rage growing at all this.

"I think he is" Alice replies mortified. A mob of humans carries some man off while we watch to see what happens. Then after a brief moment, the camera captures something out of a horror movie seeing the man dismembered then set on fire. Blue green flames engulf his body as the mob of people go crazy. The commentator asks if the camera got that shot. Obviously, he did because we saw it.

The pallor man laughs at seeing it all happen. A shiver runs through me hearing him laugh like that. Who is this person anyway?

"Do the Volturi know about this?" Jasper hisses tightening a firm hold around Seth. They sit in the big chair that is next to Rosalie and Leah both watch from the loveseat with the same mortified look as Alice. Their faces contorted to the sights and sounds coming from the TV.

I notice Carlisle and Esme sit on edge, as they look dumfounded and flabbergasted as someone chants dancing around the burnt remains of the vampire.

With the camera back on the reporter she tries to continue, her interview set in the middle of all the chaos. Smoke is everywhere and still people scream and chant something in Latin I can't make out.

"_Can you tell us why you have chosen to reveal yourself?" _she points the microphone at him her hand trembling slightly. We can tell just by the look in her eyes she scared and if she's scared the camera guy must be too.

There's hardly any sun light and yet you can tell he's a vampire just by the way he looks. His pale features, amber colored eyes contrast with the crowd.

"_Absolutely," _he smiles candidly at her,_ "we vampires wish only to live in the open. Most of us are tired of how we are portrayed in books, movies and TV we want to change that. For the most part we want to live in the human world be a part of it; after all we were human once." _

They duck dodging a projectile thrown by some random person. The streets of the city are a war zone. Right before our eyes, he scoops up the reporter and her camera operator taking them to safer location. However, it's not that safe there are people in the back ground in an uproar over the news. The reporter continues her interview a bit shaken by his sudden transport means.

"…_Now you say that you are a vegetarian vampire. What does that mean?"_

"_It's simple really I don't drink the blood of humans unlike my former masters the Volturi, I drink the blood of animals. Because human life is sacred and precious to many who are as I am"_

"What is his angle the Voluri must know something about this?" Esme shouts. She's panicking it's written on her face.

"_You drink the blood of animals?" _she said sounding a bit curious.

"_Why yes of course I drink the blood of animals," _he reiterated_._

_ "How does that make it any better than drinking human blood? What I mean to ask is if you gain your strength from drinking human blood why drink animal blood" _

_He chuckles obviously finding her question amusing._

_ "Well recently our kind have gone through a major change in biology allowing us to eat human food albeit the 'natural' kind. This helps us maintain our strength while allowing us to enjoy life a bit more, effectively freeing us from having to feed on humans so much…"_

Just then, someone shouts at them interrupting their interview. Felix runs off before the reporter could ask any more questions of him, as he heads away from a crowd of people coming in there way, the camera struggles to capture his retreat.

Then Carlisle asks Jasper to turn off the TV. Everyone sat silent. Wondering what will tomorrow be like once all this settles.

On the other side of the world lock away in there fortress of stone three brothers sit on hollow thrones. There is one among them seated in the middle. He seethes of anger and rage though outwardly remains a perfect picture of pristine composure.

They've been through this before centuries ago after the old regime had been deposed. The people came then with their hand made tools and torches threating to destroy them. He scoffs at the memory of how the humans had managed to call upon tattooed warriors wielding weapons that could cut through vampire flesh like butter. It also confounded him how the children of the moon came to their aid as well in doing so they nearly decimated half the coven in the fight. The vampires retreated falling back to safety. Returning decades later when deemed safe to do so. The Volturi took their seat once again in Volterra.

Now Aro and his brothers sit. The riotous rabble outside brazenly chants their threats. The brothers know it is just a matter of time…time as Aro recalls has change things and humans have devices capable of not just destroy them but the whole of Volterra.

"Master" a voice calls a quiet whisper.

"Yes my dear come forward you need not be afraid" he gestures a hand.

"Master…F-Felix…a-and Demetri" her voice shaken she struggles to speak knowing well his rage.

"Yes dear what of Felix and Demetri" her hood hides her fears though it does little to hide it in her voice Aro senses it and just like that stand in front of her, he lifts her head up gently with a finger.

"Th-they have be-betrayed you master, they stand outside telling the world…." He stops her short with just a look she can feel his rage staring into his face. His fury becomes a force of its own. He steadies himself stepping back from her. He nods sending her away without another word.

"Have they now" he murmurs solemnly "well I should like to know why?"

He returns to his seat between his brothers seething his rage while outwardly remaining a picture of perfect composure.


End file.
